Two Worlds Apart
by True Hobbity
Summary: I'm new at this... help me out! Merry always gets the attention! It's not fair!... What's Pippin to do about it? RR guys! plzzzz
1. At the Beginning

A few days after Meriadoc Brandybuck was born:  
  
I really don't see what the fuss is about really. I mean he's just another hobbit child. and do you know what they named him? Meriadoc! I mean even my name peregrine beats that (thank god it was shortened to Pippin).that reminds me. I wonder what his short name is going to be.?  
  
½ hour later: Merry! Can you believe a person CALLED merry??? I mean my OWN parents have gone to hold him and cuddle him. they don't do that to me and I'm their own SON! I don't like Merry thank you very much!  
  
15 years later:  
  
"Merry darling" "Coming to help yooou Mrs. Took. and might I add you look wonderful today" said Merry obviously enjoying the anger that sentence caused Pippin to be. "Might I add what a stupid git you are today" Pippin said childishly imitating Merry. "PEREGRIN TOOK! MIND YOU'RE TOUNGE. HONESTLY I WISH YOU COULD LIKE MERRY HERE. ABSOLUTE GENTLEMEN I MUST SAY!" Mrs. Took shouted. "Humph! Anyway mah. why do I have to work with Farmer Maggots.everyone knows he likes this here git better!" "Coz you're awful with the gardens and stop calling merry a git!" "I wish you would just go away." he muttered angrily. "WHAT DID YOU SAY? HONESTLY. have confidence in what you say, you never hear MERRY muttering do you??" Mrs. Took said, obviously stressing on Merry's name. "I SAID GO TO MIDDLE HELL!!!"  
  
With that I turned and ran past the stream and lake past my favourite apple tree and past Farmer Maggots farm. I slowed down when I came to the River and looked around. A few feet away lay another apple tree, bigger and older than my usual one. It had a nice firm branch high above for anyone to sit. I jogged over to the tree and started climbing it.  
  
I sat on the thick tree branch munching on an apple I just plucked. For the past years of my life, Merry had ruined it. It was always Merry this and Merry that... Well before him everyone thought I was the cutest of all hobbits.but NOOOooOo. it always had to be Merry this Merry that. the whole of the shire depended on Merry! Everyone loved his charm, his looks, his piercing eyes, his character, his wit and 'perfect stupid hobbit build'. Yeah right. the only hobbitses that thought like that was the grown up ones and the lass pearl. Can you believe that! Pearl. apart from her looks she was a downright blockhead! Sweet talking only the hobbits she liked. and those hobbits usually just lasted a week and half! I mean how was ---  
  
"Halloo Pippin" THUD "Oww. I think I broke something." I took out a broken apple core from the back of my head and slowly opened my eyes to see blockhead Pearl staring back at me!  
  
"PEARL?!?" "Well that's not a very nice way to greet lasses!" she said pouting and putting her hands on her hips. "What do you want?!?" I said still obviously lying on the floor in pain. "What do I want? *sigh* I was JUST WONDERING if YOU would like to go out with me till the summer festival than go out with me on the summer festival." "Wha-?" "WELL DO YOU OR DO YOU NOT!?!" 


	2. Breaking the News

I looked back into Pearl's crystal eyes. I knew that this was the best plan. "All right! *sigh* fine." I said finally sitting up realising I wasn't going to get any sympathy. "Well good. you can pick me up from my hole after elevenses and take me out.ok??" she said rather than asked. "S-sure." I replied running my fingers through my leaf- filled hair. Smiling with a phoney sweetness she turned on her heels and walked fast back towards the busy town of Hobbiton.  
  
Smiling back at myself I thought about the look on Merry's face when he heard that I was going out with his love. It would hurt so bad. After all these years. I had managed to avenge his irritating existence.  
  
Skipping at the wicked thoughts I made for my hole.  
  
(Pippin gets ready to dress for his date)  
  
"Pip! Put back the plates will you?? Wash them as well. It's not like you have anything better to do!" jeered Pippin's mother haughtily. "Actually mother. I do have something of great importance to do. I'm going on a date with Pearl!" I said holding my shoulders high as if I were of great significance (which I was!).  
  
CRASH! BANG! CRACK!  
  
Plates fell from both Mrs. Took and Merry's hand. They both stared open mouthed at me as if they had just awoken from a nightmare.  
  
"You're what!?!" Screeched Merry "You heard me. Pearl. you know Pearl don't you??" I said matter- of- factly. "You can't be. you're joking." Merry stammered "oh look mum! Merry's stammering. he must have more confidence in himself. oh and look at the broken plates! What a mess Merry. tsk tsk!" I said mischievously. "Mrs. Took. he knows. he knows I liked her. he's doing this because he doesn't like me." Merry said shakily "You liked pearl?? OH I NEVER WOULD HAVE THOUGHT! You should have told me. oh yes you would have if you were a bit FRIENDLIER!!" I said amused. "He. you. I. you. I HATE YOU!!" Merry said whimpering. With that he turned around and ran through the round door and into the distance. I looked at mum who was still staring open mouthed at me. "What? Why aren't you running after your dear lovely Merry anyway?" I snapped back and walked towards my room. I was happy that Merry was hurt. though mothers look roused a tiny bit of guilt in me. I shrugged it off. What was I to be guilty of anyway?? I didn't do anything wrong..did I?? 


	3. Thoughts

Dedicated to my 2 reviewers! Thanks!  
  
From Merry's point of view:  
  
As I ran angrily through the tall trees of Hobbiton edge all thoughts raced through my mind. mostly about Pippin. How could he do that? It was unfair and Pippin knew it. though the main thought that raced through Merry's mind was. if he deserved it.?  
  
I slumped down besides a tree, panting heavily. Looking wide - eyed at the distance I had covered. I had run approximately 1 mile. which was very impressive for a small hobbit like himself. wait till he tell the adults! No! Wait. this is what is wrong with me, I . I keep thinking about ME! No wonder Pippin is going out with Pearl, it's all of my making, it's all my fault. mine.  
  
....................................  
  
Merry sat gazed over the Brandy Buck lake. he picked up a stone beside him without removing his eyes. If any were to see him. it would look as if Merry were to be under a spell. A slight glaze had spread over Merry's eyes. A sorrowful pain coloured his perfect hobbit face. A sudden movement made Merry snap out of the enchantment and his head turned around sharply. A pained expression followed when Merry saw no one to follow the sound. It was clear that Merry was in a deep thought and wanted to be left alone. 


	4. A new friend?

I know that chapter was short so I write another one quick. oh yeah, I might side with Pippin a lot, but then again he is my favourite character!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Pippin silently watched Merry. His heart ached as he viewed the scene in front of him. He knew he was going to be in big trouble with Pearl but he had decided to go and check on Merry. He didn't know why. maybe it was because he was such a nice hobbit or the simple fact, that he couldn't bear watching him fade away. Pippin knew that to Merry this wasn't a silly joke, it was almost depressing, and he couldn't let that happen. Sighing at his own state he took another step forward.  
  
"Who's there?" asked a stretched hoarse voice. "uh. it's Pippin." I said uncertainly "WHAT DO YOU WANT?? COME TO TELL ME HOW WONDERFUL THE EVENING WAS???" He retorted loudly. "No! GEEZ COULD YOU STOP BEING A POTATO FOR A SECOND!" I shouted back. "WELL! ITS NOT LIKE I STEAL YOU'RE LIFE!?!" "Ohhh! OF COURSE YOU WOULDN'T! MRS. TOOK YOU LOOK AMAZING TODAY, DID I TELL YOU THAT?? Oh MRS. TOOK. OH how wonderful! Well you can comb MY HAIRY FOOT!" I said losing my temper. "ALL RIGHT, YOU'VE GOT ME BACK. HAVE YOU COME HERE TO MAKE MY LIFE WORSE OR WHAT?" he spat back in obvious rage. "I have.. look Merry listen" I started calming myself down and trying not to get myself mad again. I walked over to him and sat down facing him and tried to catch his eye, which was very hard as they seemed to be fixated to the leaf covered ground. "Merry. I have not gone out with her. I came to check on you instead." I said still trying to catch his eye. Slowly his head rose to match my stare. His face was stained with tears and his hair messy (for the first time). Overall I came to the conclusion that he looked like a hobbit that had too many pints on one night. I felt irritated at myself to cause this. Slowly his lips parted to let a small rasp, "What?" I asked trying to confirm what he said. "Sorry." came a louder but still raspy answer. "For what Merry? I mean if anyone is to be sorry it should be me!" I blurted out without thinking. Merry let out a small wail and dropped his head again. I crouched closer to him and wrapped my hands around him as if embrace him in a (awkward) hug. Slowly I felt a different pair of hands hugging me back. I sat there not un-knowing of what to do. I gave him a final hug and let go. Slowly he let go too. Standing up I offered a hand. He clasped his own onto mine and lifted himself up. We started to walk back home in silence.  
  
My thoughts kept going back to our awkward hug. Did that mean we were friends now? Were we actually going to get along from now on? What about mother, if we were friends how would she feel about it. would she start liking me? What about the whole town.. They wouldn't know of what happened. and they knew how much hatred was present between me and him? Everyone knew. even Pearl.! "PEARL!" I said suddenly. I looked up to the sky and panicked. Merry glanced up at me and gave me a curious look. "She's going to hate you know." he said softly. Looking back at him I replied calmly, "It doesn't matter. lose one, gain a friend" I said. Merry smiled softly and looked back to the ground. "Are you.I mean if she doesn't. you can't." I said cautiously but sternly. Raising his hands in innocence he gave a small laugh and said, "Wasn't even thinking about it!" Laughing back I smiled up at the sky. I looked ahead and saw a hobbit lass slowly walking towards me. It was Pearl. Looking at Merry in fright I shuddered. She looked livid. With her hands on her hips and her eyebrows furrowed, Pippin started to slower his pace. "Don't worry. I'll take care of this." Merry said re assuring me. Smiling back at him weakly. I prayed for the best. 


End file.
